Mortimer!
by Cleide55
Summary: Greg vai morar com Nick, enquanto consertam um encanamento, em seu apartamento. As coisas começam a dar errado, quando ele leva Mortimer junto...


**É uma história, basicamente do Nick e Greg. Os outros CSI aparecem, tem GSR também.**

**Sumário : Devido a um problema doméstico, Greg vai morar com Nick.. O que deveria durar alguns dias, transforma-se em semanas e, tudo ainda piora, quando Greg resolve levar Mortimer junto...**

**Por outro lado, Catherine quer descobrir que está acontecendo entre Sara e Grissom.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de CSI, não me pertencem.**

**PARTE I**

Greg teve o seu apartamento alagado. Um problema de encanamento, que o senhorio ficou de arrumar em um mês. Tudo certo, mas ele teria de arrumar um lugar para ficar, pois ele não poderia ficar num local encharcado.

Estava contando sua história para os CSI. Todos lhe davam tapinha nas costas e diziam palavras de conforto, até que Nick na base do entusiasmo convidou Greg para ficar com ele, até seu apartamento ficar seco, novamente.

Greg aceitou imediatamente, antes que Nick mudasse de ideia. Nick sentia bem no fundo do seu ser que podia estar cometendo um erro enorme, mas já tinha dado sua palavra.

Sábado à tarde, ele estacionou em frente à casa de Nick. Este pensou que Greg viria com uma simples mala; não com carro cheio de tranqueiras.

- Eu não podia deixar essas coisas se molhando, lá - desculpou-se – mas se você quiser... – falou com ar de cachorro abandonado, tão engraçado, que Nick riu.

- Claro que não! Venha vamos desocupar seu carro, enquanto está claro! – Disse Nick, pensando no que o amigo poderia ter trazido.

Greg concordou animado. Logo de início, Nick pegou uma caixa, dessas que transportam animais, chacoalhou-a levemente e falou bem alto.

- Hei Greg, tem algo aqui?

Greg quase saltou sobre o amigo, arrancando-lhe a caixa das mãos.

- HEI! Não balance assim! Vai deixar Mortimer tonto!

- Mortimer?

- É, meu bichinho de estimação!

-Ah, que bonitinho! O que é? Um hamster?

- Não, um rato!

- RATO?

- É. Se Grissom pode ter uma tarântula, por que eu não posso ter um rato?

Nick afastou-se um pouco fazendo uma careta.

- Não me diga que um homem do seu tamanho tem medo de um ratinho!

- Não é bem medo – coçou a cabeça. - É que quando eu era criança, fui atacado por um rato do campo preto, grande como um esquilo! Desde então, acho que fiquei traumatizado. Me sinto mal, só em ouvir a palavra rato.

- Mortimer é somente um ratinho de laboratório, não vai atacá-lo.

- Qualquer rato, Greg!

- Está bem, prometo mantê-lo bem afastado de você!

- E isto o que é?

- Ora, o que você está vendo; minhas cobertas e meu travesseiro.

- Eu não disse que não precisava trazer nada disso?

- Disse, mas eu não consigo dormir sem eles. - Disse carregando a caixa de Mortimer e algumas roupas para dentro.

- Trouxe o ursinho de pelúcia também? – Perguntou Nick irônico.

- Não acabei esquecendo!

Nick que ia a sua frente, virou-se e disse para o irrequieto rapaz.

- Estava brincando, Greg!

- Mas eu não! - Concluiu sorrindo, com um jeito malandrinho, o estouvado Greg.

Numa noite daquela semana, tinha sido a folga de Greg, e um turno particularmente, pesado para Nick. Ele chegou em casa de madrugada, louco para tomar um banho e cair na cama. Quando se aproximava para abrir a porta, um som ensurdecedor, lhe ofendia os ouvidos. "Que diabo é isso? Se Greg estivesse dando uma festa, a casa não estaria às escuras!".

Entrou na sala e de fato, não tinha ninguém. Foi em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. O barulho de despertar os mortos vinha de lá. Abriu a porta e pegou Greg de costas para ele, sacolejando com a música. Nick chamou-o várias vezes, sem resultado. Não teve dúvidas: desligou o aparelho de som. Greg então se virou.

- Mas que dia... – mudou a atitude inicial, quando percebeu a cara de poucos amigos de Nick. – Oi, parceiro, tudo em ordem?

- Como pode estar tudo bem? Já olhou o relógio, Greg?

- Acabei de chegar da boate agora!

- Tudo bem amigo! É sua folga, você a aproveita como quiser. Mas é minha casa e tenho direito de descansar, quando venho do trabalho! E eu aprecio muito o silêncio e a paz, para descansar.

- Certamente, Nick!

- Me admira muito, que nenhum vizinho tenha telefonado ainda, para reclamar!

- Bem, não ouvi nada! - Disse Greg, com seu ar mais angelical.

- Claro que não ouviu; com essa música que se escuta a dois quarteirões de distância... – exagerou Nick.

De outra feita, chegaram em casa, com Nick morrendo de sede. Ele foi até a cozinha beber água, enquanto Greg foi para seu quarto. Pouco depois, Greg ouviu o barulho de um copo se espatifando no chão e o seu nome sendo berrado, a plenos pulmões. Pelo tom irritado, achou melhor ir logo.

Chegou à cozinha, sem camisa. Viu Nick recolhendo os cacos de vidro, com uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que seu rato estava dentro do copo, que peguei para tomar água! – Falou Nick, bem irritado.

- Então era aí que ele estava?Mas que danadinho! – Riu. – Para onde ele foi?

- Ele correu na direção do fogão!

- Pobrezinho! Deve ter se assustado! – Disse Greg ficando de quatro no chão.

- Ele se assustou? E eu, Greg?

- Não queira se comparar, Nick! Mortimer é um pobre bichinho...

Nick estava vermelho de raiva, como Greg nunca tinha visto antes.

- Pare de considerá-lo, um bichinho adorável, como se ele fosse um gatinho ou um cachorrinho! Ele não passa de um repulsivo rato!

Já com o ratinho nas mãos, Greg o aproximou de sua cabeça, e falou-lhe baixinho.

- Não ligue, Mortimer! Tio Nick não falou por mal!

- Falei sim, e fique sabendo que se eu encontrá-lo de novo pela casa, não hesitarei em dar-lhe umas vassouradas!

Greg tomou uma atitude defensiva ao ouvir isso e pôs uma expressão curiosa no rosto, como se ele mesmo recebesse a vassourada de Nick.

- E, aliás, o que ele fazia fora de sua caixa? – Perguntou Nick já mais calmo.

- Bem, acho que esqueci a portinhola aberta...

- Espera um pouco... Você não ficou surpreso, quando lhe contei o que tinha acontecido aqui, ele já fez isso em sua casa?

- Várias vezes. E quer saber? Mortimer adora uma cozinha. - Respondeu Greg.

- Pois a vizinha tem um gato, que vai adorar um churrasco de Mortimer, se ele continuar frequentando a minha cozinha! – Concluiu Nick.

Certo dia, Greg querendo agradar o amigo, resolveu fazer waffles, para quem o tinha acolhido. Numa folga de Nick, ele chegou e não dormiu. Arrumou esplendidamente a mesa e ao sair do laboratório, passou num mercado e comprou todos os ingredientes de que iria precisar.

Perto do horário em que Nick deveria levantar, ele pegou o livro de receitas da vovó e foi confiante para a cozinha. Não podia ser difícil! Não podia errar. Oh, podia sim...

Nick saiu assobiando do banho, quando empurrou a porta da cozinha, emudeceu com o que viu. - What a fuck...

- Calma Nick, eu limpo tudo...

A cozinha tinha pingos de massa em todo lugar. Dentro de uma vasilha, repousava uma massa aguada, o fogão todo sujo, a pia suja, com xícaras e colheres, a máquina de fazer waffle inutilizada, com umas bordas calcinadas de waffles e dentro uma massa grudenta, que Greg estivera tentando desgrudar com uma faca.

Nick contou mentalmente até dez e perguntou o mais calmamente possível:

- E então Greg, como essa bomba atômica, foi explodir na minha cozinha?

- Não foi nenhuma bomba; eu coloquei um pouco de massa a mais. me distraí um pouco, e ela queimou. Antes que eu pudesse consertar, os burros dos sprinklers pensaram que era um incêndio e começou a cair água na vasilha de massa, no fogão, na mesa... em mim! – Ele parecia realmente desconsolado, com o ocorrido. – Também que ideia, pôr todos esses sprinklers na cozinha...

- Foi justamente para que hóspedes idiotas não me pusessem fogo na casa!

Greg achou a crítica muito pesada, abaixou a cabeça e dirigiu-se tristonho ao seu quarto. Nick sentou-se à mesa, pensando em como arrumar toda aquela bagunça. Meio desesperançado, ele não sabia por onde começar. Aí ele levantou os olhos e olhou para o que havia sido uma bela mesa. Arrependeu-se do que havia dito, foram palavras pesadas.

Pensou se não tinha sido muito duro com Greg. Afinal, tinha sido um acidente, não fora tão grave assim: ninguém se ferira, felizmente, e coisas assim, acontecem a qualquer um. Não conseguiu ficar em paz, consigo mesmo. Não era seu costume ter uma reação assim. Foi até o quarto de hóspedes, desculpar-se.

- Eu não sou assim, cara! Não sei o que me deu!

- Você se cansou de mim e do Mortimer. Já deveríamos ter ido embora há tempos! Não tenho culpa desse negócio estar se arrastando cara! Eu também me sinto mal com isso, acredite!

PARTE II

À noite foram até o laboratório. Estavam ambos sem se falar, com a casa amarrada. No vestiário, Warrick brincou com Nick.

- Que cara! Problemas com o Mortimer de novo?

- Antes fosse. É o dono dele que me preocupa...

Grissom entrou no vestiário naquela hora.

- Mortimer? Quem é Mortimer? – Grissom elevou a sobrancelha.

- É o Mickey Mouse do Greg. E anda trazendo maus momentos ao Nick! – Respondeu Warrick, todo sorridente.

Grissom ajeitou seus óculos, adotou um ar professoral e explicou aos subordinados:

- A propósito, vocês sabiam que antes de ser Mickey Mouse, o simpático ratinho ia se chamar Mortimer?

Pelas caras que fizeram, e pela ausência de respostas, nenhum dos dois sabia. Grissom continuou explicando:

- Inicialmente batizado de Mortimer, o personagem teve seu nome alterado para Mickey Mouse por sugestão de Lillian, esposa de Walt Disney, que considerava o primeiro nome formal demais para o personagem.

- Como você sabe essas coisas, cara? – Perguntou Warrick,boquiberto com a quantidade de informaçoes que o supervisor retinha.

- Eu leio muito e observo tudo, vivo fazendo perguntas, porisso aprendo. Lembrem-se de perguntar tudo,sempre. É o melhor meio de aprender.

- Então me responda Griss, como a gente conserta ter pisado na bola, ter falado palavras pesadas que não queríamos de fato falar? - Perguntou Nick olhando para Grissom, como se ele tivesse todas as respostas do Universo.

Grissom olhou pacientemrnte o subordinado, por sobre os óculos, e falou-lhe num tom paternal.

- Nick,os pensamentos só são nossos, enquanto estão enclausurados, em nossas cabeças. Uma vez que deixam a nossa boca, não tem mais dono nem cabresto. Podem ser pétalas de rosas ou adagas para os interlocutores,e não raramente, atingem aqueles a quem mais amamos. Principalmente as adagas!

- E se já dissemos? E se a besteira já está feita?

- Bem, então, meu caro Nick, só o tempo colocará as coisas em seus lugares. Lamento mas não tenho uma solução mágica, escondida no bolsinho do colete!

Saiu deixando Nick, pensativo. Distraído, quase trombou com Catherine, que vinha entrando. Ela nem cumprimentou os homens direito e já se pôs a conversar com Warrick.

- Vê o que eu digo? Ele está esquisito, anda com a cabeça nas nuvens, sei lá...

- Quem? – Perguntou Warrick, outro distraído.

- Grissom! Agora está sempre assim, além de apresentar outros sintomas...

- Ele tem muito em que pensar, Cath! – Warrick parecia enfadado com aquele assunto.

- Antes ele tinha também e não ficava desfilando com essa cara de bobo, por aí. – Observou Catherine, como se tivesse um grande trunfo nas mãos. – E demonstra muitas outras características. O Nick concorda comigo!

- Desculpe, mas com que eu concordo? – Perguntou Nick, que até então, não participara da conversa.

- Com o que falamos noutro dia, de que ele emagreceu, tirou a barba e anda se vestindo com mais apuro! Ummm... Tem mulher aí!

-Também acho... - Nick acrescentou.

Warrick deu uma olhada feia, para o companheiro.

- Quantos anos você tem? Oito?

Nick deu de ombros e saiu: tinha problemas mais urgentes para resolver. Incansável, a loira insistia com Warrick, que iria descobrir. Sara entrou meio quieta no vestiário. Mal e mal os cumprimentou, abaixou os olhos, se meteu com seu armário e não conversou com ninguém. Saiu logo em seguida.

- Essa é outra que vem agindo de maneira muito estranha! – Catherine fez uma expressão de que iria ficar de olho nela também.

- Afinal, o que você ganha se descobrir se existe alguma "coisa", na vida de Grissom? Já pensou que pode haver um bom motivo para ele não querer nos revelar?

Por um instante, Catherine pareceu ficar sem palavras, mas logo as recuperou.

- Eu não ganho nada! Apenas não tolero segredos e mistérios entre nós. Temos de ficar juntos, imbatíveis, como um verdadeiro time!

- Você é terrível, Catherine Willows!

- Obrigada, Warrick... eu acho...

Sara dava passadas largas, pelos corredores; logo chegou à sala de Grissom. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua mesa absorto na leitura de um livro. Antes de começar o turno da noite, tanto a sala do supervisor, como os corredores estavam vazios. Grissom pressentiu que sua "alma-gêmea" se aproximava, levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

- Aproxime-se, Sara! Feche a porta e desça as persianas.

- O que você está tramando? - Perguntou a perita rindo, enquanto obedecia a ordem do supervisor.

A sala estava na penumbra, ele ficou de pé, puxou-a contra si e procurando seus lábios, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Precisando de uma boa dose de força de vontade, ela soltou-se dele e, ainda meio ofegante, pediu-lhe calma, pois o pessoal estava desconfiando...

-Quem está? Ecklie? – Perguntou elevando a sobrancelha.

- NÃO! A sua amiga; vim agora do vestiário e estavam falando de você. Ela acha o seu comportamento suspeito.

- Cath, sempre dramática e enxergando mistérios em toda parte! – Sorriu e tentou agarrá-la de novo.

- Mas desta vez, ela não deixa de ter razão: você está se descuidando, querido! O que faria se alguém quisesse entrar? – Ela pôs-se a uma distância segura das mãos dele.

- Ora, honey, a porta está fechada e, além disso, a luz está apagada! Todo mundo pensará que não tem ninguém!

- Não se esqueça de que Cath está xeretando!

- Não fique preocupada com isso. Deixa Cath comigo! Mas me diga, o que você queria aqui, além de me ver?

Sara fez um biquinho antes de dizer que ele estava ficando muito convencido, e que sim, ela fora até lá por uma razão.

- Vim agradecer a linda lingerie de renda, que você deixou sob meu travesseiro.

- Gostou mesmo, honey? – Perguntou ele, abaixando voz.

- Fiquei encantada querido, vou vesti-la hoje, para você! – Ela falou também baixinho, com uma voz rouca, que soou muito sexy para ele.

- Acho que fui egoísta, meu bem! Você naquela lingerie, é um presente para mim!

Sara deu um risinho satisfeita, e ambos resolveram ir entregar as tarefas da noite, na sala de descanso, antes das coisas, ficarem perigosamente quentes!

- Será que não causaremos problemas, indo juntos?

- Agora, você já está ficando paranoica, honey!

O problema com os segredos, é que mais dia, menos dia, eles acabam sendo descobertos. Catherine era uma boa investigadora e, em coisas do coração, Gil Grissom era um calouro. Ele acabou caindo em contradição e ela agarrou-o aí.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

- SHHHHH! Quer que todo o laboratório saiba? – Disse Grissom puxando Catherine para uma cadeira, enquanto fechava a porta de sua sala.

- Eu e Sara estamos morando junto há já algum tempo. Não se trata de uma aventura inconsequente. Nós nos amamos Cath!

-Fico tão feliz, por você, Gil! – E após um instante de reflexão. – E por que não nos contar? Tenho certeza que todos ficariam felizes também! – Fez menção de levantar-se.

Grissom a empurrou para baixo, obrigando-a a sentar-se novamente.

- O que vai fazer criatura? Contar para todo o mundo?

- Sua equipe não é "todo o mundo" – replicou Catherine.

- Ecklie não poderá saber! Você sabe! É proibido o namoro entre empregados!

- E o que sua equipe tem com isso?

- Ora, Cath! Os segredos existem para serem revelados! Basta uma palavra dita inadvertidamente e lá se vai tudo ladeira abaixo... Quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor!

- Você pode ficar tranquilo, quanto a mim, meu amigo, meus lábios estão selados! – E ela fez um gesto de quem tranca a boca.

Ela saiu da sala sossegada: já sabia o que queria saber. Sara ia chegando e Catherine falou na sua cara:

- Eu sei o que vocês fizeram!

PARTE III

Sara olhou para Catherine, com jeito de quem não entendeu nada. Olhou para Grissom como querendo uma explicação:

- O que ela está querendo dizer com isto?

- Nada, meu bem! Quem entende Catherine... - Grissom levou a mão às costas e cruzou os dedos.

Ele resolvera não contar nada a Sara. Primeiro, por não querer preocupá-la e depois, porque ela possuía uma visão dele. E ele não queria pedir a ela, para vê-lo novamente, agora com outros olhos. Isso iria acontecer, se ele lhe contasse que não tinha conseguido guardar o segredo deles, por muito tempo...

Catherine aguentou poucos dias, assim que teve uma oportunidade, contou a Warrick. Este, meio aéreo, meio descomprometido, uma vez que soube por terceiros, contou a Nick, que ainda andava meio estremecido com Greg, sabendo que o amigo era fofoqueiro, e adorava novidades, deu-lhe essa informação de presente. Não tendo ninguém a quem contar, Greg revelou a Mortimer, que por motivos óbvios, não contou a ninguém; afinal, era um rato.

E assim, o segredo de Grissom e Sara, que deveria durar para sempre caiu bem depressa, graças à enorme boca do supervisor. Virou um "segredo de polichinelo"!

Quanto a Nick e Greg, aquele relacionamento difícil foi se arrastando, ao longo dos dias.

Eram amigos, gostavam um do outro e eram boas pessoas, mas estavam vivendo momentos turbulentos em suas vidas; não era o momento de estarem juntos.

Não é nada fácil duas ou mais pessoas viverem juntas. Seja por amor ou amizade, sempre é difícil. Cada pessoa é um mundo e claramente, estavam em rota de colisão, naqueles dias.

Quando faltavam dois dias para completar dois meses, que Greg viera tumultuar a vida de Nick, ele chegou esfuziante. Abrindo uma garrafa de champanhe no jantar, ele deu a boa notícia ao companheiro.

- É para comemorar, cara! Finalmente, eu e Mortimer voltaremos para casa, amanhã!

A reação de Nick foi estranha: ele não festejou, nem ficou alegre com a notícia. Sentia um certo alívio; mas muita solidão também!

Na tarde seguinte, Nick ajudou a transportar as coisas do amigo para o carro. Quando estava tudo pronto, Greg estendeu-lhe a mão e declarou solene:

- Do fundo do meu coração, muito obrigado, por você ter acolhido Mortimer e a mim, esse tempo todo. Sei que foi mais tempo, do que o combinado, mas não foi da minha vontade...

Na hora do adeus, Nick se emocionou e deu um abraço apertado, no companheiro.

- Desculpa aí, cara! Sei que nem sempre fui um anfitrião perfeito...

- Então empatamos, porque nem sempre fui um hóspede perfeito também... - Sorriu e percebia-se que também estava muito comovido. – Você se sentiu desconfortável em relação a Mortimer . . . É natural, com o seu histórico! O importante é que você não nos expulsou, mesmo assim!

Com a cabeça enterrada no ombro de Greg, Nick corou. De fato, ele não havia falado nada; mas havia pensado nisso. Ah, sim!

Tudo dentro do carro, Greg deu a partida. Começou a tagarelar com Mortimer e no primeiro sinal, em que parou, ele notou que havia um enorme silêncio na caixa. Preocupado com o animalzinho, ergueu a caixa. Viu que a portinhola estava aberta!

Parou o carro no acostamento e, desesperado, pôs-se a procurar por Mortimer entre suas roupas, embaixo dos bancos, em toda parte...

Na casa de Nick ouviu-se o ruído de vidro se estilhaçando no chão. Logo a seguir uma vassoura batida algumas vezes, no chão. E após um momento de silêncio, a voz de Nick:

- Mortimer! Onde você está? Venha com o tio Nick...

É NÃO É NADA FÁCIL SER MORTIMER!

FIM


End file.
